Teach Me
by graciemay22
Summary: Twister needs to know about sex and there is only one person can teach him.


A Twister and Lars Yaoi

If you don't like yaoi then don't read it. If you do like this stuff please enjoy

Ages: Twister 16, Lars 18

Teach Me

Twister didn't understand sex at all. Twister had to found out how before his date with Otto. So he would go to one person that could help him…Lars. Twister closed the door to his family's home, walked through the living room down the hallway to his brother's room. Twister knocked on the door as he opened it. Lars was setting on his bed reading his history book. He had a history report do in a few days and he had to get done if he wanted to his degree.

"Lars I have to ask you something and please don't lie to me." Twister stated knowing that his brother would probably lie to him.

"What do you want Twist? I got to do this report done by Monday." Lars sounded annoyed 'Oh great he's in mood' thought Twister to himself.

"I need to know about…..uh" Twister felt odd about asking his big brother about sex.

"About?" Lars asked book marking his history book and putting it on the nightstand to his right.

"Well….I want to know about…sex…between two guys." Twister asked feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"Why…so you and your rocket dork can fuck all night." Lars tensed his brother.

"Yea…NO….I just want to know not because of me and Otto, but because I've always wanted to know." Twister explained walking over to his brother's bed and sat on the edge.

"Alright...fine I'll tell you..." Lars looked at his brother and moved closer to him.

"…or I can show you." Lars purred into Twister's ear.

"What?" Twister didn't know what his brother met. (sorry I think that's how you spell it. Looked could not find it. Oh sorry any whooo.)

"I can show you how two guys fuck." Lars put his left hand on his brother's leg.

Twister looked at him and wondered if he was tensing him again. Lars leaned in a catchier Twister's lips in a hungry heated kiss. Twister's eyes grown huge his brother was kissing him. Twister moved away from Lars. Lars looked at Twister and laughed lightly at him.

"Lars what are you doing? We're brothers!" Twister was in shock.

"Do you want me to show you are not?" Lars took off his shirt and laid down onto his bed.

"Well yea, but…" Twister stopped and thought to himself. He did want to learn how to have sex with a guy. So when he and Otto did do this he would not be embarrassed.

"Okay what do I do?" Lars unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He raised himself up and took his pants and his boxers off at the same time. Lars throws his clothes onto the floor. Twister looked at his brother in amazement. All of the sports that he had played over the past few years had made his body well toned.

"Well the first thing you need to know is how to give a blow job." Lars explained to his brother. "You should probably take your clothes off. This part can get a little messy." Twister did as told. He took off his shirt and pants to where he was only in his boxers. Lars pointed to Twister's boxers and said.

"Them too." Twister sighted and took them off and got on to the bed.

"Okay now what?" Twister asked his big brother while looking him and waiting for more instructions.

"Now grab the base with your right hand softly and put your mouth over it, lower and start to lick and suck." Lars instructed.

Twister grabbed the base of his brother's cock and bought it up to his mouth. Twister stuck his touge out a little bit and licked the tip. Lars moaned deeply and moved his hand over to the right side of his brother's head.

"mmm that it…your do good Twist" Lars moaned as Twister put his brother's hard cock into his mouth and started to suck lightly.

Twister bobbed his head up and down as he sucked his brother. Lars was glad that their parents were not home. Twister could taste his brother's cum on his touge it was sweet and salty at the same time. After a while Lars could feel he was about to cum and pulled on Twister's hair to get him to stop. Twister looked at his brother and asked "What I'm I doing something wrong?"

"No you were doing just fine. I just don't want to cum just yet." Lars pulled Twister up and kissed him on the lips.

Lars rolled them over not breaking their hearted kiss. Lars ran his touge over Twister's lower lip asking for enters. Twister opened his mouth and ran his touge alongside his brother's. Lars brought his touge out of his brother's hot cave of mouth and licked his lips. Lars looked at his brother and smiled.

"You taste sweet Twist." Twister could feel his checks get red. Lars then reclaimed his brother's lips for another heated wet kiss. While they kissed Lars then lowered himself to where their cocks were rubbing against each other. Twister moaned into the kiss when he felt his brother's hard cock rub against his. Lars moved from Twister's lips to his jaw bone. Twister tilted his head back so that his brother could lick and kiss his neck. Lars made his way down his brother's neck to his chest. Lars then took the right nipple it into his mouth and started to suck hard. Twister moaned and moved his hand to his brother's head.

"Oh fuck Lars…yea…suck it." Twister moaned deeply. 'Huh Twist has a nipple fetish.' Lars thought to himself. Lars moved over to the left nipple and did the same. Twister's cock started to leak cum all over his brother's abs. Lars lowered his body down licking and kissing every inch of Twister's body. Twister moaned when Lars took his cock into his mouth and started sucked hard. Lars started hummed around his brother's cock. Lars know that Twister would like this. He did when ever Reggie did it to him. Twister had never felt this way before, not even when he would jack off. Lars bobbed his head up and down he could taste Twister's cum that was leaking out of his cock and into his mouth. He smiled to himself when Twister started to push his hips into his mouth.

"Oh fuck…yea…suck me big brother suck me." Twister moaned moving his hands down his body. Lars could feel his cock harden ever more. He actually loved hearing his own brother begging him to suck him. Lars could not wait until he fucked him to hear what he would scream out then. Lars could feel Twister's ball tighten and he know that he was about to cum. Twister's eyes rolled back into his head as he came into his brother's mouth.

"OH FUCK LARS!" Lars sucked his brother clean and took the wet cock out of his mouth with a pop. He moved up to Twister's body and made his way to his mouth. He then forced his mouth open with his fingers. Lars opened his own mouth and Twister could feel his own seed enter his own mouth. Lars was surprised when Twister swallowed his own cum. Twister looked at him with lust filled eyes and said.

"Lars I need you…I need you to deep inside me."Twister moaned into his brother's ear. Lars could feel his blood race through him. Lars sat up and moved over to his night stand and got a bottle of lube out it. He then put some into his hand and moved it around until it was well coated. Lars lowered his hand and rubbed some in and around Twister's whole. Lars was resting on his left arm which was beside Twister's head.

Twister moved himself down pushing his brother's finger deeper into him. Lars added two more and moved them in and out of his little brother. Twister grunted then moved his hand down to stoke his own cock. Lars loved the site of his brother playing with himself. Lars removed his fingers out of his brother's whole and moved his other arm up to the other side of Twister's head. Then Lars placed himself in forth of the pink whole. Lars pushed the tip of his cock in slowly. Soon Twister got use to his brother's cock going in and back out of him. Twister then started to moan and grunt alongside his brother.

"Fuck Lars go faster!" Twister grunted out. Lars did as told and went faster into his begging brother.

Twister was beside himself with pleasure. Lars soon started to slam into him. Twister was scream with pure pleasure.

"OH FUCK…FUCK ME BIG BROTHER FUCK ME!" Twister screamed out causing Lars to grunt with a need to release. Lars could feel himself about to climax. Twister moved his arms up and wrapped them around Lars's back.

"Oh…fuck Twist I'm…I'm about to cum!" Lars grunted into Twister's ear.

"OH FUCK LARS…..FUCK YES. CUM IN ME!" Twister screamed out.

Lars slammed into him even harder when he came. Twister could feel his brother shoot his cum into him. They rode out the orgasms moaning and grunting together. Lars fell to the left of his brother. Twister laid there trying to think of what to say.

"Wow…just wow"

"I know…I don't think I have every came that hard before…Not even with Reggie." Lars panted heavy.

"I know…That was awesome Lars. Thanks." That's all Twister could say.

"Now you are ready for your rocket dork." Lars lightly laughed

"Yea…Hey Lars…I know we're brothers and all, but could we do this more often?" Twister asked his brother moving into his arms. Lars wrapped his arms around his new lover.

"Yea…We can do this anytime you want."

"Good…I love you…Lars" Twister told his brother not knowing how he would react.

"I love you too Twist."

With that they laid there in Lars's bed holding each other. Until they went to sleep in each other's arms. Now Twister know what to do when he and Otto had sex. Twister would also hold Lars to the 'anytime you want' thing to. Twister was true happy in his new lovers arms.

The End

I hope you like it please leave a review and if you have any ideas let me know. My next sorry might have it in it.


End file.
